


remind her

by sloane (quintic)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, PWP, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintic/pseuds/sloane
Summary: "This isn't a fantasy, this actually happened," Lucretia says, shifting backwards on the bed until she's leaning against the wall, getting comfortable. "And I'm just setting the scene. Stop acting like you don't know what happened next."





	remind her

The day of story and song has well since passed, and Lucretia's still trying to get used to having everything she lost within her grasp again. Sometimes it's overwhelming, especially where Lup is concerned. Going straight from lonely to loved... she'd almost forgotten what it's like, to have somebody care for you so fiercely.

She and Lup work, separated during the day, but they come back together again at night. Both of them are adjusting, re-familiarising themselves with not having to be alone. They have each other again. More or less, any way: Lup is still a lich. 

Of course Lucretia is happy to have her back again. Of course she's enjoyed the slow, rejoicing reunion, the rekindling of the relationship between the two of them. Having her back is like falling in love all over again. She could make a never-ending list of the things that she's missed: Lup's wild, carefree laughter, the way she smiles with her whole face, her blunt, sarcastic humour, the endless pet-names and epithets that fall like drops of honey from her lips. Sometimes Lucretia wakes up to the weight of her gentle gaze: Lup, hovering over the top of her, watching her sleep with a peaceful kind of piety.  

It's good, but it's not the same. They haven't worked out how to get her back into a body yet. Lucretia is struggling with talking to the others. She has yet to bridge the gap with Magnus and Merle, hasn't bothered with Davenport or Barry. Taako has, very effectively, drawn his line in the sand. She doesn't dare to put a toe over it. Lup exists in the space between them, patient but exasperated, trying to help.

It... can get frustrating.

She works all day, dully trying to untangle the mess she wove into the world about her, comes home to sleep, wakes up early to go and do it again. There is so much to do. She feels like she's getting nowhere. She can't even find a way to transmute her girlfriend a new body of her own without having to ask Taako for help, and Lup's ghostliness is a sour reminder of the distance between them that looms like a cliff over the top of her. 

Sometimes she comes home and longs to be alone again. It's easy to wrap herself up in being by herself. If she concentrates, she can throw it up like a shield and keep everything else out. It's easier to focus when you're alone. Old habits die hard.

And sometimes she comes home and can't stand the deafening silence. She sits on the end of her bed, her face in her hands, trying to place herself back on the Starblaster, in an old room full to the brim with journals that sat sandwiched between those of her dearest friends. Tries to momentarily wish herself back to a time she was surrounded by the people she loved and a girlfriend she could take the hands of.

Like today: she's at the foot of the bed and Lup is behind her, curling over her shoulder like smoke. The need to touch her and to feel her touch in return is so great that Lucretia wants to scream, just to help shake off some of the tension. The both of them have come so far and dealt with so much just to find their way back together again... and now they're unable to even hold each other after the fact? It's cruelty. Perhaps it's what she deserves, for all that she's done.

"Babe," Lup says, her reassuring touch skeletal, non-existent. Her mouth is tucked up underneath of Lucretia's jaw, voice tickling the inside of her throat. Or perhaps she's just imagining that, as per usual. "It's okay."

"No it isn't."

She's so annoyed, so turned on and touch-starved and desperately lonely even as her lover hovers at her back, half phased through her. How many times has she thought about this in her time alone? Of course she's longed for long-lost romantic touch, to be held in safe, sure arms and kissed chastely, but she'd be lying if said she also hasn't thought obsessively about how much she misses the sex. How many times has she imagined Lup's hands on her again, raking through her hair, cupping handfuls of her breasts, thumbing her nipples, one knee pressing up between her legs to give her something to grind down against? Imagined her hot, wet breath at her neck, her nails digging into her hips? Imagined fucking her, making love to her, hearing her voice catch desperately on Lucretia's name in the throes of pleasure? It's been so fucking long. She is so close, and yet so far.

"Lucretia," Lup is saying, wise to her ways, her voice low and full of want. "Hey, c'mon. Tell me what you're thinking about."

"I'm..." Lucretia inhales, and closes her eyes for a moment, all the better to paint a word picture, "I'm thinking of... that time you fucked me when we were supposed to be at that meeting with the team, when we... left early."

"Oh," Lup murmurs, and chuckles, "That's a good one. Remind me how it went?"

As if she doesn't know.

Lucretia snorts, still agitated, but willing to play along for now. "You... were teasing me, through the whole thing. You kept looking at me from across the table and wetting your lip. It was like you were undressing me with your eyes, and... I couldn't look away, not for a second. I can't believe nobody called us on it."

"They were asleep," Lup says, and giggles, the sound echoey and strange. "Remember? Davenport was going on and on about... something to Merle, and everybody else was asleep. He didn't even care."

"He was used to it," Lucretia agrees, "Old hat. But you weren't asleep. You wouldn't stop looking at me and playing with your hair like it was nothing and I wanted you so _badly_. You knew exactly what you were doing. I actually thought about touching myself underneath the table at one point."

" _Fuck_ ," Lup says reverently, and shivers, rippling a little, "That's hot. Did you?"

"No. Because right at that moment you said you needed to go to the bathroom so I lied and said I had to go too just to get out of there." Her nose wrinkles in memory. "You were so casual about it, in complete juxtaposition to me hitting my knee on the table trying to get out of the room fast enough. God. I have no idea if Davenport knew what was going on. He probably did."

"Oh my god, stop mentioning the Captain! He's barred from this fantasy."

"This isn't a fantasy, this actually happened," Lucretia reminds her, shifting backwards on the bed until she's leaning against the wall, getting comfortable. At least she doesn't have to worry about squishing Lup up behind her. "And I'm just setting the scene. Stop acting like you don't know what happened next."

"I do, but you tell it so much better," Lup wheedles. "You know so many more adjectives than I do."

Lucretia laughs despite herself, her shoulders slumping. Already her irritation is ebbing away. "Can't argue with that.

We didn't make it back to your room. Or mine- you... slammed me up against the wall down the corridor and kissed me like it was the only thing in the world you wanted to do, like you had to kiss me or you might die. You held me so close and pushed your hips against me and your skin was so hot I felt like I was catching on fire. And you kept biting my lips. Not hard, not enough to hurt, but enough to make me moan and I was- so nervous that somebody was going to walk out and see us in the corridor there but that made it even  _better_ some how."

"How do you remember all of this?" Lup is whisper-soft, murmury and contemplative. Not for the first time Lucretia wonders if this is doing anything for her at all. Can liches get off... emotionally? Physically? Probably not. The whole thing seems very no fun allowed. Besides, if Lup had figured out a way Lucretia definitely would have heard about it before now. 

"I thought about it all the time," she confesses, and even though she's too old to be embarrassed by this now, she can feel her ears getting hot all the same. "When I was touching myself, if you- um, when you weren't there."

" _Wow_." Lup draws the sound out. Lucretia can hear her eyebrows raising. "It went straight into the spank bank, huh? That's so gay, babe. Hey, you should touch yourself now, while you tell me."

"Should I," Lucretia says flatly, despite the bolt of arousal that strikes her in accompany to this suggestion.

"Yeah. I'd do it if I had skin! Be my hands for me, baby."

Lucretia pauses for a moment, thinking. It's not weird, not really. Not if it's something they've done before. She's masturbated in front of Lup a few times (might have been more, if Lup were any good at keeping her hands to herself), how is this any different? After a slight pause, she shifts on the bed again, extending her legs slowly one at a time. She reaches down to her trousers to undo the button with her thumb. 

"Hell yeah," Lup coaxes, "That's it." Lucretia can feel her gaze both on the hand pulling her zipper down and at the top of her shoulder. Must be where she's hovering, close as she can get without falling through Lucretia entirely. "What happened next. Keep it coming."

"I was wearing a skirt," Lucretia supplies after a moment. She slips her hand into her underwear, and Lup makes a soft sound by her ear, like she's inhaling very slowly and deliberately. "You... put your fingers in my mouth, but you didn't need to. I was already so wet, from all the teasing in the meeting room."

"I _love_ teasing you."

"I know you do. Even in that time sensitive scenario you still stopped to tease me some more!"

"I only do it because I know it makes you hornier," Lup confesses, a soft snicker bubbling up, "All you need at the end of the day is a hand and your own imagination, Luce."

She's just as wet even now, but she's not going to admit to it. Not even to hear Lup's roguish, satisfied chuckle sound all around her. She trails that wetness up to her clit and sighs at the much needed contact, rubbing slow circles with her eyes shut. Lup moans, soft into her ear.

"Stop."

She does so automatically. Lup's voice has that hard edge creeping into it that Lucretia loves so much. It only happens when she's really horny.

"Don't- not yet. Fuck yourself first, babe. Go nice and slow for me."

"Okay," Lucretia whispers, and slides a finger gently into herself, setting a lazy pace, eager to please. Everything has been so tense and horrid and uncertain for so long, and she deserves this, Lup deserves this. It feels like Lup is all around her, her voice echoing so intimately just underneath her skin. "Good?"

"So good. Keep talking."

"I was wearing a skirt," Lucretia repeats, picking back up from where she'd left off smoothly, wetting her lower lip. "All you had to do was put your hand up and pull my underwear aside, and then you... put two fingers in me right to the knuckle, and kissed me before I could moan and give us away. Even so, everything felt so loud. You were- _ah_ , fucking me so hard and fast and- I kept thinking that somebody was going to hear us."

She's started to speed up in time with the memory a little, but Lup doesn't tell her to stop or slow down. She's uncharacteristically quiet, smouldering in the silence, listening. Watching. Lucretia likes the feeling more than she thought she would, and pauses to pull her underwear down properly, kicking them and her trousers off the end of the bed. When she resumes fingering herself Lup exhales roughly against her shoulder blade, and Lucretia's skin prickles all over in goose flesh.

"I loved it, though. The- idea of being caught, of thinking that at any moment somebody could walk around the corner. _Fuck_."

" _Oh_." Lup is breathless, delighted,"You're into that? You never told me."

"I didn't know until then."

It's loud now, too. The sound of her fucking herself the same way Lup had all those cycles ago. She can almost feel Lup's tongue on her neck, her thumb pressing against her clit and rubbing in hard, messy circles. Are her thighs trembling in the memory, or in the present moment? She's pressed another finger into herself in tribute to the story and Lup moans, and swears at her ear again.

"You always know- _exactly_ where to touch." Lucretia voice wavers a little and she clears her throat, trying to maintain a steady tone. She's getting appropriately distracted by her own hand, by listening for the shifts in Lup's breathing. "You know what drives me crazy and what makes me shout and what makes me- plead, and..."

Screw Lup's instruction. Lucretia slips her fingers out to roughly circle her clit, trying to copy the way Lup had done it. It's not the same but it's good, sensation only heightened with Lup panting lightly against her jaw. "When you- _mmm_ , you stopped touching me right as I was about to come I thought I was going to cry. I needed it that bad. I was shaking, that's how much I wanted it."

"Fuck, Lucretia."

"You always did that! I stopped- _ah_ , telling you I was close, because otherwise I knew you'd start to fucking- edge me, but eventually you could just tell when I was almost there, you- fucking _tease_."

"Oh, as if you didn't love it."

"I did," Lucretia gasps, "I _do_ , I- I'd never come that hard in my life. Every time you fucked me it felt like the- best I could ever possibly get. You kept raising the bar every goddamn time, I-"

Her fingers aren't slick enough. She takes her hand back to put her fingers in her mouth, savouring both the taste of herself and the strangled noise that Lup makes in reaction, then returns them to her clit with a shuddering sigh, resuming her hard pace.

"You- came too. I didn't even need to touch you, and you came."

"What more could I possibly need?" Lup sounds wistful, far away. "You were moaning in my ear, begging me, saying my name over and over and I could feel you clenching on my fingers, so hard and tight. Even if you had touched me I wouldn't have lasted more than a minute. You have no idea how insanely hot you are, Luce."

When she opens her eyes again, Lup's hand is between her legs too, wavering over the top of her own. "I don't know if I've ever told you about this but I- fuck, all I need sometimes is your voice. I just need you to be loud. I fucking love it when you lose control and-"

They aren't quite phased together but it's more than enough to pretend that Lup is the one touching her, sinking fingers in her, crooking them, beckoning. It's hot and good and wet and slick and everything Lucretia's wanted, everything she needs. 

"The moment I get myself back into a body, the first thing I'm going to do is fuck you," Lup murmurs. Her voice is at the back of Lucretia's head, by the nape of her neck and it makes her shiver deliciously, hips twitching in pleasure. "You'd better take the time off to let me. I've made you wait far too long, baby, and I owe you _so_ much-"

It's not the same, but it's good. And trust Lup to make her come hard and fast, better than she has in years, better than she can ever remember- all without laying an actual finger on her. She's always been all about consistently one-upping herself. When she's by herself Lucretia's usually quiet, but after Lup's heady confession she has no problem with being a little dramatic with her orgasm; it's worth it to hear Lup's appreciative groan fade away into a ghostly giggle. There are some upsides to living alone.

In the silence that follows Lucretia sighs her lover's name, satisfied and sleepy. Lup flickers in return, and retreats inside of her chest, curling up inside. It's the closest thing that they have to holding each other.

"God," Lucretia says after a moment, when she finally remembers how to speak. She can't tell if the heat coursing throughout her body is a result of her pleasure, or from Lup's lich form lighting a little fire in her. Might be both. " _Hmm_. Hey. Get out of my boob, please, I know you're in there."

"It's where the warmth is stored," Lup says, and she sounds smug, but she still retreats to hover above her instead, smouldering like a coal fire. So self-satisfied! Lucretia smiles lazily at her as she treats Lucretia to a full, lingering glance over.

"You're a hot mess, babe." 

"I know." 

She pushes herself up on her elbows, flexing her legs.

"Feeling better?" Lup has hovered down to sort of sit astride her stomach. She's running her hands uselessly across the top of Lucretia's hair, but her attempt at touch is slow, so gentle. As if she takes her time, one of them might feel something. If Lucretia imagines it, she can feel something like static electric zip across the top of her head and crackle down toward her cheeks, her mouth. A little jolt of a kiss, arcing along her lips. It's something to hold on to.

"Yeah. I am."


End file.
